Royalty Reigns
by oreobabez
Summary: Haruhi isn't actually a Fujioka at all. No, she's Haruhi Akashi. She is the only daughter of the Akashi family, but she does have a twin brother, Seijuro. As Haruhi goes about her days in Ouran High School as a Fujioka, she does need to keep in touch with her biological family as well. Although, both her old friends and her new friends all seem to have different plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that everyone is going to enjoy their long weekend! I know I am! Now, for this story, it may only have been bouncing around in my head for a few hours today, but I really wanted to write it! I think that it is going to be an awesome story! I hope that you will all read and enjoy it!**

It had been another busy day at the Third Music Room during Ouran's Host Club activities. For being the only female, though I was actually posing as a boy after knocking off a Renaissance vase that was worth 8 million yen a few short days ago, was slowly starting my clean up duties that essentially would not take me long to accomplish. I didn't mind doing these small things at all. I usually got a few minutes of peace before being interrupted anyways.

"Haruhi, if you are free tonight, we would like for you to join us for a club meeting." The cool voice of the vice president, Ootori Kyoya stated. Today being the only exception so far.

I pondered for a few minutes, tucking a loose strand of my short brown hair back behind my ear. I had to do the laundry, cook supper for my father and study yet before I went to bed tonight. Then again, I probably could do some studying in the morning instead, but the laundry still had to be done tonight. Especially my uniform that the boys had gone through so much trouble to give to me.

Just as I was about to reply, I felt, as well as heard, my phone vibrate. I checked the ID. Ranka. Quickly, I answered it. As I didn't even get to say one word of a hello, I did listen as Ranka said that he wouldn't be home that night for supper. Something about being called in to work a double shift at the bar. Oh, and that the laundry had been washed and then placed in the dryer. It would need to be put away later. With that, Ranka hung up. All that took most of what I had to do tonight.

"Looks like I am free for joining you in the club meeting tonight, Kyoya-senpai." I replied.

"Good. Hikaru, Kaoru, can you help Haruhi get into her outfit for tonight?" The vice president asked coolly.

"I am sure that I can get dressed on my own you guys. After all, I am wearing a suit, right?" I asked.

"We thought that" One of the twins, who was believed to be Kaoru, started off.

"You could be in a dress!" The other twin, probably Hikaru, finished.

"No can do. What would the customers say if they saw me in a dress later if we bumped into them?" I asked. I was fine with pretending to be a male student for the time being, considering that all that mattered was on the inside, right? Not to mention that no one asked why she looked so feminine as a male. At least, not yet.

"You do make a valid point, Haruhi. I suppose that we need to get you a suit done up then." Kyoya stated.

"As I would prefer it not going onto my debt, would you mind if I searched my house for one first?" I asked. What I didn't want to add was the fact that I could also just call my true home to have one of my nii-san's very old suits tailored quickly to fit me. The tailor was a blessing to have as he worked quickly and efficiently. The driver could drop it off in a heart beat.

"Very well. We'll be by in an hour to pick you up. Please be ready." Kyoya said as we all finally were able to leave the club room for the rest of the night. I could hear the sputtering of our president as he was being dragged out behind the Vice President. As soon as everyone was out of hearing range, I whipped out my cell to call my true house. I quickly prattled off the order and the deadline I had before hanging up. I sighed with relief that my nii-san enjoyed keeping his suits that he had out grown for some odd reason. With that, I was able to go home without much worries. For a total of one hour.

Even that time had passed by too quickly, as before I knew what had happened, we were already at the restaurant. I had a feeling my eyes had grown wide as the one we were at was the one that my whole family personally recommends as being the best. Not to mention that we all bring our friends here after some time.

I could only pray that we weren't going to be in a public area. Or worse yet, that someone who truly knows who I am is here. So, I discreetly hold my breath as we walk in. Of course, there's the fact that the Maitre D' is our regular one. If I wasn't stuck with the twins behind me (as I had somehow been pushed to the front of our group) right now, I'd be shaking my head back and forth quickly to warn her not to say anything. At least, not yet. So, the best I can do is plead with my eyes. Of course, she misses the cue anyways.

"Ah, welcome back Miss!" The Maitre D' calls out as she clearly recognizes me, even if I am in my nii-san's old suit. Cursed thing sometimes. Yet, the lady gets up and starts to lead us to the table that I would normally sit at. I, however, clear my throat to stop her.

"Um, I'm actually not here for the regular seat. I believe my -" I was almost done when I ran into someone. I waved for the others to go ahead to the room. Immediately after they left, I began to apologize.

"Haruhiichi! Are you alright?" Ah, yes. I recognized that pet name from anywhere. A faint blush, not that I noticed of course, slowly had flushed my skin. I didn't want to look up, yet I knew it was rude not to look at my other friends.

"Kise-kun, I am completely fine. Sorry about running into you though." I replied.

"That's good. Hey, you should come join the rest of us!" Kise commented.

"Ano, I think I should sit with the people I was going to sit with. Please don't tell anyone else that I was here, okay? Especially nii-san." I had to whisper the last small phrase. If Seiijuro knew I had come here, I don't know what could happen at home next time.

"Hm. Next time I'll let you know when we meet up! Be careful now Haruhiichi!" With that, Kise walked to wherever he had been sitting before being ran into. The Maitre looked confused, but then realized I wasn't with the normal crew anyways.

"Ah, my apologies Miss. I'll sit you with who you were intending on sitting. I thought you were here for your brother's group tonight, yet were lagging behind. Terribly sorry about that." Well, she apologized a few more times before I finally told her that she didn't have to apologize anymore. Not to mention that we had reached a private room. I finally was able to tell her that she could stop apologizing to me about all of that.

Once we both entered, the room fell silent. The Maitre D' told us that a waitress would be by shortly for our orders. My luck was that it would be another regular waitress that was use to serving my family's needs. And, I was right. She just had to look at me to know who I was, as I was one of the only people looking the way I did anyways. She scrawled all the male's drinks and food order. Didn't even ask me what I wanted or anything.

Before long though, we were all finally done eating. I was hoping that they would pursue the reason behind our club meeting. No one did. "Ano, I thought that we were having a club meeting while we were here?" I finally brought up.

"Actually, that got scheduled to tomorrow as an emergency club meeting. It'll happen as soon as we are done for the day." Kyoya-senpai stated as he pushed up his glasses. They caught a glare too.

"How did the Maitre D know who you were, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked while eating his cake. I still didn't know how he could eat so much.

"How did the waitress know what you liked without asking you for your order?" The twins asked together.

"Who was the person who you bumped into?" Now, Kyoya-senpai was asking. Oh dear. It had turned into an interrogation this time. I needed time to figure out if I should lie or tell them the truth? Though, they were all looking at me impatiently. I figured I'd start with Kyoya-senpai's first though.

"The person I bumped into was Kise Ryuto-kun. We use to be friends back in middle school. Not sure if we still are friends though. As for the waitress and the Maitre D's knowledge, I guess I should confess that I'm not exactly who I say I am. But, there is some truth behind what is on my records. I won't say anymore than that either. Not yet at the very least." I replied. At least they were mostly satisfied. Kyoya-senpai wasn't though, and when I had said that Kise's name, he instantly had perked up. At least he had waited until I was done to say anything.

"Knowing Kise Ryuoto is a HUGE thing now, Haruhi! How did you two meet?" He was far too excited.

"I just stated senpai that he was a friend from middle school. I'm not telling you guys quite yet on the rest of my story." I was refusing to back down and spill everything. I could get booted out of Ouran for that. Or the loss of my scholarship.

"Very well Haruhi. We'll try to wait for you to tell us." Kyoya-senpai stated.

Somehow, I thought that time would be coming up very soon at the least. And, my intuition has never steered me wrong before whenever it has flared up inside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have read, followed and reviewed so far! I greatly appreciate it! I hope that you enjoy the story! Chapter 3 is probably going to be posted in a couple of days yet, but it could be earlier than that too as I am going to be continuing on with writing on it.**

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzz-.

I groaned as I realized it was my phone going off. I didn't want to know who was calling me at this hour either. They would for sure have to pay for waking me up. Not that I knew the immediate time anyways. Regardless, I answered it.

"Moshi moshi." I said in a tired voice.

"Haruhicchi! What are you doing tomorrow?" Oh, it was Kise. At least I wouldn't have to kill him for waking me up this early.

"School and club activities as far as I know. What's happening tomorrow?" I asked, still trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to come watch me play basketball at Kaijou! We're playing Seirin in a practice match the day after tomorrow. I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Kurokocchi either!" With the end of that, he had to chuckle a bit.

"I am sure I can sneak out later, but you guys always play right after school. So, I don't know if I'll be able to make it to your game. Sorry Kise." I replied. I finally got the chance to look at the time. 5:30AM. Mentally, I groaned. Leave it to Kise to call at an early hour.

"Don't worry. I'll think of a way to get you here for the game, Haruhicchi! But, I need to get off now. Almost forgot that we have morning practice today! Have a good day!"

After bidding our farewells, we each hung up. As I was already awake, I figured that I could get ready for my day. So, I ended up going to shower first.

When I got out, I found my phone flashing. Looking at it, it was a text message.

Haruhi,

Meeting this morning at 7:30AM. -KO

I grumbled a bit, as that would cut into my study time, but oh well. If the scholarship was taken away, I would seek drastic action to keep myself here. I was not about to go to the same school as the others. I wanted to attend Ouran, considering it was the best kind of school to be a lawyer or to learn about a business in general.

I looked at the time and noted that it was 6:05 now. I called a vehicle to come get me. I was doing this so that I wouldn't be late. I'd be early for a change, which meant that I could actually ensure that I would have everything ready for today as well.

As I opened the door to the third music room, I found out that everyone else had arrived as well. So much for the idea of me doing some of the work now.

"Haruhi! Come sit next to Daddy!" Tamaki-senpai shouted. That immediately got everyone else's attention.

"So nice of you to be early today, Haruhi." Kyoya-senpai stated. I gave a nod in acknowledgement as I went to make myself a cup of coffee. Considering that I never had the chance to have any at home. I finally was able to settle down with my cup a few minutes later.

"Well, now that we all are here, we need to start discussing what we can do as our next cosplay!" Tamaki-senpai suddenly declared. I wondered if I should mention Basketball?

"We should do something sweet!" Honey-senpai declared.

"Not everyone likes sweets though Honey-senpai." The twins stated together in a bored tone. My senior pouted a bit.

"What about basketball?" I had decided to ask after all.

"That could work, but not everyone knows the rules." This time, it was only one of them.

"True, but if you had someone to teach them to you, then everything would be fine." I replied.

"I did some research last night, and basketball is pretty popular with the ladies. Now, if only we had a way to contact Kise Ryuto." Kyoya-senpai reminded us. Yet, as soon as his name was mentioned, my phone buzzed. I had several eyebrows raised at me.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered before answering his call.

"Haruhicchi! We have a problem!" Kise rarely called sounding distressed.

"What's the problem, Kise-kun?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I lost my training schedule!" Oh dear. It was always a good thing I carried a copy of everyone's training with me.

"If you've lost that one, then it means you get a harder one next. Meet me tonight at the usual hangout for playing. I want to physically show you this time. But, while I have you on the phone, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked as I was getting stared at.

When Kise replied that I could, I asked him about coming to help teach a lesson on basketball. He said that he could try, but that he may not teach as well as I could. It was rare for to garnish that kind of response. In the end, I hung up as we bid farewell again.

"Haruhi? You play basketball?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. I was the coach and captain of Teiko's Girls Basketball team in middle school." I replied. "Oh, and I helped the Generation of Miracles all train as well." I added without a second thought.

"Then it is decided! We'll all be basketball players!" Tamaki-senpai declared.

"When is this happening?" Kyoya-senpai asked. Actually, I was curious too.

"If we really are going to make ourselves look truly authentic as players, we'll need at least three weeks for basic training." I piped up.

"That's so long though!" The twins protested.

"Don't all you do is run, pass and shoot?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes and no. You need the proper gear, knowledge of the game, the stamina, your foot work and at least semi-trust in the team mates on your team. Yet, everyone of those needs to have core training and lessons. Without the training, you will barely beat Kuroko Tetsuya, who is the Generation of Miracle's weakest player statistically. He's strong willed in terms of his love of basketball." I replied bluntly.

"Training should be good for us all. Now, we just need to wait for a teacher." Kyoya-senpai said. I had quickly scrawled out training regimes for everyone as soon as I had finished it.

"Start with this for the first three days twice daily." I stated. Not to mention that the food listed on that page should be consumed every day. Best way to help out with the regime too with proven results." I ended up saying.

"Who's it been proven on?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

"I always test out my regimes on myself before I pass them on to others. Proof though." I answered as I took off my blazer jacket and dress shirt. I could tell that the others saw the ridges in my stomach from the amount of training I have done. "What I gave Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru were all level one trainings. Kyoya-senpai should be able to handle Level Two. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai both have level three." I replied. Of course, I had persuaded someone to look onto each of these people for me. Hence how I knew that the three idiots wouldn't have much stamina. Our Vice President had done some martial arts, as he does still faithfully attend classes. Our seniors, being martial arts champions, were upped to a higher level.

"This still sounds hard!" Hikaru finally shouted.

"Yours is the first level. You all are doing exactly what I do at a seventh of the pace. Kise's moving up to the fifth fold already." I mentioned as I buttoned everything back up. By this time, I noticed the bell was going to ring any moment to get to class.

"We'll continue this discussion at lunch! Everyone be here as soon as possible!" Tamaki declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, chapter 3 is here! It is the longest chapter so far! Next chapter will be where they are training. Didn't want to overwhelm you all with this long of a chapter! Enjoy!**

Lunch couldn't have passed soon enough, as I was hoping to allow the others to fully interrogate me on what would be the best course of action. It was going to be a thrilling lunch, that was for sure.

"Haruhii! The bell rang!" The twins chimed in as they snapped me out of my daydream. I quickly put my stuff away since we all knew that our president would be pacing before we even got there.

"So it did." I muttered. We had to apologize several times to the ladies that we wouldn't be able to grace them with our presence as we had an emergency meeting for the club. There were several aws, but they truly understood what we had to do.

The twins each looped their arms around me before they started to drag me. Though, my phone did ring halfway there. I told the twins to go ahead as I viewed my caller id. It was my brother this time.

"Nii-san, what do I owe the pleasure of having you call me?" I asked bluntly. I was still walking towards the club room at the very least.

"You need to come home tonight. Family supper and all. Then, you are free for any kind of training you have set with Kise. Actually, I will come pick you up at three. Please be ready by that time." My brother essentially commanded. He may only be a few minutes older than me, but we each have our commanding times. Mine's during basketball trainings, his is when Mom and Dad need me. This was going to be a long day indeed.

Now, how to break it to the rest of the club.

"Haruhi, you're late!" Kyoya-senpai stated as soon as he saw that I had arrived.

"Sorry, had to take another phone call." I replied, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Very well. Take a seat." Kyoya-senpai stated.

"So, why were we having an additional meeting again? Aside from the fact that I gave you all a training regime to do, along with some foods?" I asked.

"It's because Haru-chan gave us those in a surprising manner. How many times a day do we need to do these things anyways?" Honey-senpai stated as he had taken out his training paper to view it while eating more cake.

"Twice a day everyday for the next three weeks should do the trick for all of you." I replied after figuring out where to go from there.

"Eh?! Twice a day?!" The twins shouted. "We'll die though!"

"Split it up into once in the morning, once at night if you need to." I bluntly stated. However it was after that statement that I heard a commotion going outside. Based on the person coming, he acted with importance. I sighed as the doors to the music room were thrown open.

"Haruhi, change of plans. Mom and Dad want you home now." My brother had just walked in. I stood up to look at him in the eyes. "I will come home when school lets out for the day. Nothing sooner. Unless I was booked in for some stupidly ridiculous appointment, that is." I replied. I watched as my brother readied to grab his scissors. Traditional for him to do so when I refused. I was just a bit quicker to grab them from him too.

We ended up having a staring contest. In the end, I ended up winning it as he sighed and held out his hand for his scissors. Once they returned back to him, he sighed. "Very well. Be home right after classes though."

I only noticed that he had made his bangs look all uneven again. "Seijuro, please quit cutting your hair. You do a horrible job." I commented. He simply waved as he turned around. He knew that I would end up fixing it for him anyways.

"I must say, you acted quite familiar with Akashi-san, commoner." Kyoya-senpai stated.

"I guess now is the time to say that I'm no commoner. Seijuro is my brother. It is how I met each and every one of the members of the Gemeration of Miracles." I replied.

"Then, why did you look like a commoner?" The twins asked.

"I am going to trust that none of this will leave this room. I had talked to my parents a few months ago about the type of high school that I could attend. They wanted me to also attend Rakuzan High School. Though, I knew that I wanted to come here. So, I decided to come live with Ranka-san, who I knew to be one of my father's networking men. From there, I told Ranka that I'd be living with him most of the time while attending school, but I would have to be going home every so often." I replied.

"And what of your parents?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

"They know I am here, yet they don't want me here. Seijuro will be the one to communicate with me as he personally enjoys trying to convince me otherwise." I replied. I just finished eating at that moment too. With a quick glance at the clock showed that I still had at least ten minutes to go until the bell rang to start classes. Since I hadn't got a chance to get in my own workout, which I could easily be done before the bell, I figured that I could get it in now. It would be slightly lighter than normal, considering that I would be drilling my body to go through the basics before climbing up to a pace higher than my own right now.

I started off with a light jog, enough that it would get the blood going in me. I only do that for half a minute. Then, I proceeded to continue on with the stretches before all my heavy running items would kick in. However, I did know that I couldn't do my full out training regime anyways here in the club room as it wasn't situated with hoops or anything. I did pretend as if I was shooting some hoops though. Sometimes my throws could be as complex as Kuroko-kun's or as complex as mapping a web like my brother. But, essentially, the ball would fall in regardless of where I would go.

"Just what are you doing?" Tamaki-senpai asked, which made me finally lose all the concentration I had from having a silent room. Of course, being on the courts wouldn't phase me one bit.

"Well, I started with a few of the things that I would normally do during my own training regime, but sadly this room doesn't have everything I use. But, this was only a mild workout. Tonight's regime, which you all are going to be invited to in order to observe, means that I get to push myself through everything." I replied as I finally noted that it was time for us to get ready. "And, as Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are both aware from when they have to train for Karate and Kendo, these kinds of exercise gets to be quite stress relieving as well." I finished up. With that, the bell rang. I was forced to bear the weight of having a boring afternoon for classes as well.

During one of my breaks, however, I decided to call my parents. I asked them if a few of my new friends, as well as our regular friends, would be welcome to come over. They were surprised that I had new friends, yet they did approve. The next thing I requested was to only be home after club activities. It would be the only way that they would be able to enter into the estate anyways. I was happy. Once I had my parents dealt with, I told Seijuro that I would be home after club time, which meant closer to 6pm. And everyone was going to be coming over. I did leave out the bit about the Host Club coming over too as part of their training. If we really wanted to have this look as authentic as possible.

**Time Skip to after club**

I had managed to make it to club time early that day so that I could tell everyone of the arrangements. Meaning, that we were leaving right after we closed the club for the day. We actually had no time to really clean up either, so the ladies would leave, we'd wait two minutes, or long enough to grab all of our books before we would head off. We had to be at our estate punctually. The drive wasn't that long, probably only 10 minutes at the most. So, for the first few minutes, it was silent.

"Why are we doing this again?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined simultaneously in the limo. I hated the limo, but at least it would fit everyone. Not to mention that it was what my new companions were use to. There were another couple minutes of quietness before I would speak.

"Because you would love to impress the ladies by being even more toned and to show off the skills I am going to have you guys mimic from each of the Miracle members." I replied.

I could hear Kyoya-senpai furiously typing on his laptop. My bet was that he was looking them up. I sighed. "Akashi Seijuro, Captain and known as the Emperor. Yet, he is also very observant and cunning. Murasakibara Atushi, Defense Specialist. He does play on offence too, but he is a beast at defense. Midorima Shintarou, shooting expert. Kuroko Tetsuya, Phantom Sixth Man. He's a passing expert. Aomine Daiki, general powerhouse. Yet, he's the laziest of all of us when it comes to training. If I hadn't ordered him to be here tonight, he wouldn't be coming normally." I stated.

"I was looking up what kinds of people we'd be up against after all." Kyoya-senpai stated as we all got out of the limo. Of course, the door had been opened already and everyone else had arrived. Well, they were probably here ahead of us for awhile too.

"Are you seriously doubting our Empress?" The drawled out voice of Aomine Daiki cut out from the other side of the limo. Quickly getting out of the way of the others inside, I really was surprised.

"Daiki, be nice." I chided.

"I must agree with the baka there. They must be doubting you Empress." Shin-chan had actually came too. I rose my eyebrow at him as he wasn't actually carrying his lucky item. He seemed to catch onto what I was looking at. However, before he could actually say anything, another voice popped up.

"Shin-chan's lucky item today is the Empress."

"As much as standing out here and gabbing would be nice, we need to get in. Haruhi needs to change out of her ridiculous outfit. Why she is always trying to wear men's clothing is beyond me." Seijuro stated from the top of the stairs, looking like the Emperor he was crowned to be.

"Hai hai. Besides, men's clothing is much more comfortable than feminine clothing. Not that I care that much about my appearance of feminism or masculinity." I replied as I lead everyone up the stairs and inside. Luckily all the maids who generally served me told me that they had laid out my outfit for supper already. I had a feeling that the boys would just follow me anyways. Aside from Seijuro, no one had seen inside of it. "I know you guys have a habit of following me, so you may as well come. You'll get lost otherwise without either Seijuro or myself later." I replied. I took off down the hallway. My room was actually on the second floor, yet there were three different ways to get up to my room. I wanted to take the long way to my room, just to check up on something while I was passing by. The outdoor training center. It was as weeded over as everyone forgot about that area except for me. And, as I rarely was at home, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it until the weekends when I was going to be home.

Carrying on, I finally ended up at my room. We had passed by the second way up just before too. "Where does that staircase go to Haruhicchi?" Kise-kun asked.

"Main level. There's three ways to get up here. The way we took was the longest. That was only because I wanted to check something out as we were on our way here. That one would be around the middle of the hallway coming from the foyer. We'll be taking the route I love best to the dining room in a moment. You guys can all come in though." I motioned everyone to come in.

I really loved the simplistic way that my room looked. Off white walls, with posters of Teiko Junior High Basketball teams. And, including all the medals that I had won with my team. Oh, and a few from when Seijuro actually called me out on being a coach for his team too when his team won those three consecutive National titles.

There was a small training area, mostly just a block though but I could do so much with it too. Hence, it was my training area. Opposing it though, was where my desk with my two computers sat side by side. Plus an extra desk for doing other kinds of work.

"This room is pretty impressive, Haruhi." Kyoya-senpai stated.

"Thanks. No one but Seijuro had known about this layout. If you haven't been able to tell, I have a training corner in this part of my room. Yet, my sleeping quarters are just beyond the desk. Which, is where I'm going now to quickly change. I shouldn't be more than a couple minutes." I called out. I shut the door and locked it. And, the other door on this side. I wouldn't want my brother, who's room was right across from mine, to come straight in.

The outfit that my parents had requested of me was a pale pink strapless dress. As it was made of silk, it was able to cascade and form to my body perfectly. On this dress, there were traces of lace tresses too. For someone who hated fancy things, I actually didn't mind this outfit at all. I slipped on the small kitten heels as well. I unlocked both doors at the end of my changing session. I am sure the host club had never seen me looking this feminine yet.

I did note that each one of them had also changed into a different outfit too.

"Haruhi-sama, Master Seijuro said that we could borrow some of his own suits for all the guests." One of the maids stated nervously. Ah, so Seijuro had been kind after all.

"Ah, thanks. Forgot about how formal our outfits have to be when dining with my parents." I muttered.

With that, we were able to finally start on our way. We walked passed the second staircase and headed straight towards the dining room. As Seijuro and my parents were already there, I greeted them all promptly. My mother decided that she liked what I was wearing to say the least. Then came to the point that she noticed who was walking in behind me.

"Oh! I see a few familiar faces in the crowd. Welcome back boys! Although some of your new friends look familiar, Haruhi dear. Mind introducing them?" My mother had ushered us all in. I took my customary seat to the right of Seijuro. I could tell some of the Host Club members didn't like that idea.

"The blond with the violet eyes is Suoh Tamaki. His father is the chairman of Ouran. The raven haired with glassed is Ootori Kyoya. Third son of Ootori Yoshio-sama. Behind him are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, cousins and martial arts masters in Karate and Kendo respectively. They've asked me to call them Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai though. Then we have Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. Heirs to the Hitachiin Fashion line. As for my companions, I never formally introduced you guys either. Seated at the head of the table is my father, Akashi Renji. My mother, Akashi Sora. My brother, Seijuro. Generation of Miracles members: Kuroko Tetsuya is the silver hair and blue eyed one. Aomine Daiki, the black-purple colored haired one. Murasakibara Atushi, the purple haired one who should quit eating chips before a meal. Kise Ryouta, the blond one. Midorima Shintaro is the green haired one. And, Shin-chan's companion would be Takao-san." I introduced.

"Scary that she knew who I was already when we haven't even met." I heard Takao-san comment.

"She should know who you are, Takao-san. Her networks are almost as large as mine. Times like this, I am proud to call her my daughter. As for our new comers, welcome. I have heard about each of your families in a good light. I'll have to program that you can come-" My father started to say before I cut him off.

"Allowing them to come whenever they want is not a good idea for when I am training. Not to mention that I am not here half the time this semester, remember? As per your orders." I replied.

"Then I'll revoke my orders. They can come whenever." My father stated. At least I was free to come home on a daily basis to train, yet I didn't want to abandon Ranka-san so early.

"Very well Father. Was there anything else you would like to add?" I asked, secretly hoping he would say that he was ultimately wrong in trying to persuade me to attend the same school as my brother.

"Dear, we still wish you would go to the same school as your brother, but we also know you like your own path to be made. We will acknowledge the fact that you are going to be attending Ouran for three years then, but you must be ready to face any other obstacles sent your way." My mother replied kindly.

"Be sure to show people there why you were nicknamed the Empress." My Father stated.

"Thank you both." I grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?!" I heard several people shout at once. At this moment, we were all finally able to reach our indoor training center. Of course, it wasn't quite attached to the house, just nearby. It wasn't even the one I had looked out at earlier either. It was the one that my parents actually knew about and had built for Seijuro and I when we both started persuing basketball seriously.

But, the whole reason they had just finished screeching at me was due to the fact that I had asked for the removal of their shirts. Best way to tell if they were keeping up with my dietary and exercise regimes. I exempted Seijuro, as he lived with me and had no choice but to follow it. Not to mention that we have almost the same exercise regime.

"Nii-san, at least don't look like you are bored out of your wits over there. I am sure that Kyoya-senpai would be more than happy to indulge you for conversation, with the merit for him to actually learn more about me. After all, ecerything he thought he knew is nearly falsified. Just no embarrassing stories or else." I called out to my brother. After all, he looked bored. As did my club vice president.

"Atushi, at least look like you are interested in the sport. I know you love the sport as much as the rest of us. And don't bother denying it." I scolded Atushi while also taking away the bag of chips that he had brought in. I sighed. At least he had actually improved a bit in terms of strength, which meant things were going well.

Next up, was Shin-chan. He was such a workaholic that it was hard to say what was going on with him. "Shin-chan, you can't keep on going with practicing your throws all the time. You need to run more. Make it into a mini circuit or something." I complained. If he didn't do that, then his stamina over all would decrease.

Daiki looked the same as last time, which had the high possibility of him not actually following it at all. I only sighed. "Daiki, have you followed anything I gave you three weeks ago?" I asked, annoyed. I had a feeling I knew what the answer was already.

"Not at all. Why did I need to follow that when I can't find anyone fun to play with?" Daiki replied in his drawled, yet bored voice. My eye slowly twitched. Not to mention my aura grew just a touch.

"Daiki if you don't start practicing these exercises, your opponents will get stronger than you someday. And I have a feeling that this person will be here soon." Shaking my head in disbelief I finally came to stop at Kise-kun. I could have smacked myself with how mismatched his statistics were. I groaned out loud though.

"Haruhicchi?" Kise-kun asked.

"Kise-kun, you really need help on keeping up with your regimes."

"Yeah. Hehe, I was hoping you'd be able to help with that." Kise-kun chuckled lightly.

Tetsu still looked the same in his appearance too, but the results were slowly starting to show. It was a small amount of improvement. "Tetsu, you aren't doing too bad with yours, it would seem. You should almost be hitting your plateau wall this upcoming week."

A wall? For Tetsu? I wondered if the reason no one else had improved that much was due to that? It suddenly gave me one devil of an idea too.

Training Camp From Hell. The host club should be able to come as well. Perfect opportunity! Not to mention that there was more than enough rooms in this place to sleep when the time came for that. I grinned at the idea. It would have to take place next week. For some strange reason, Ouran had a week off for some holiday. I probably could convince the other schools to excuse the basketball teams as well.

"I wonder what Haruhi is thinking about. We haven't seen her grin like that yet." I vaguely heard the twins state. Which more than likely caught the attentions of my Vice President and nii-san.

"Oh, that look? She's just come up with something new it would seem." Seijuro stated.

"Training from hell is what I would love to call it. It's almost the perfect opportunity too. These guys haven't experienced an intense training for awhile. The Host Club is going to train as well. We can move the cosplay forward a week too after the training exercise. Not to mention that I would love to invite each of their basketball teams here as well to train." I replied. I was completely serious.

I heard several distinct gulps. "Are you sure we even have that much room Haruhi? Or have you cleared it with Mom and Dad?" Seijuro asked. Of course I had yet to ask about it.

"We do have enough room here. As for asking, I am pretty sure that they won't mind if we have them over. It'll only be a long gruesome week after all." This time, it was my "rookie" smile.

"Now that we are done that, I was going to actually say to run through the basics but I am too excited to play now. We should have a four on three scrimmage!" I stated boldly.

"What are the teams then?" Kise-kun asked.

"You, Daiki, Tetsu, Takao-san versus Atushi, Seijuro and I." I replied.

"But, I don't want to play." Nii-san replied. I shrugged before seeing Atushi's bored face. Clearly indicating he didn't want to play either.

"Fine. Four on one!" I declared, shocking the others.

"Any han-" Shin-chan started to say before he stopped. Of course there would be no handicaps for me. "Very well." Between Daiki and I, we would stimulate the start of a real game. Which meant that I was getting completely focused on the task at hand.

Someone threw the ball up high. I jumped. I reached out to grab the ball. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion too once I was able to secure the ball as I landed. It was time to figure out the best way possible to slip in that first basket.

Should I throw from the center point or the inside? I bounced the ball a few times before I ran to the nearest three point position. I threw it. I had gave it just a bit too much, so I would need to get that rebound. Then again, I really could be lucky and it would go in. Yet, I decided to just prepared in case it didn't go in.

I watched as the ball hit the back board, then roll around the rim. It fell in. Which means that I had to rush back. Well, after I let at least Tetsu pass me.

"Go, Kuroko!" I watched Daiki mouth. Oh? So that was how they were going to do it. But, I knew that he couldn't shoot either.

"Tetsu should learn how to shoot. It ruins a good game sometimes." I yawned while rushing back anyways. I was on the line that Atushi liked. Defence wasn't too bad. I loved offence more though!

Tetsu went to go pass it. I would let the mice play for a bit. I'll intercede soon and show them why I am an Empress. I could do things like Seijuro!

"Haruhi, do you like basketball?" I heard a voice in my head ask. It was the younger me. Of course I loved basketball. It's the reason why, even as all the other Miracles all started to slack off, I continued to train hard. There had been nights back when I first started all of this excessive training where I would feel like puking. I wanted to feel that rush when I played.

"Haru's looking down on us!" Daiki growled as he went to dunk. I jumped a bit later. I managed to stop a formless dunk too.

"Ah, that's right. I need an opponent who can bring out the best in me after all." I replied.

"Did you know the reason why each of you specialize in what you do?" I asked.

"Wasn't it to have different strengths for the team?" Atushi asked.

"Not really. Each of you has a part of me in you. Tetsu, you are never invisible to me. Yet, by being invisible to others, you can help support from the shadows. Daiki, you have the animal instincts that allow you to gauge their strengths. Kise-kun, the ability to copy is a real learning path. And a time consumer. Shin-chan learned the way of long distance shooting from me, which helps with everyday accuracy. Atushi, I taught you about the heavy defence to help protect your team while also supporting them. Even you have the crushing spirit for defence. As for you nii-san, I had taught you the Emperor's eye to always keep awareness for your team. Though, I didn't have to teach you it for long before you grasped it and made it your own. Yet, I know counters for each of them." I seriously stated.

This game went on for a few minutes before everyone was tired of the scrimmage match. Of course, I had also won.

"Now, we will more than likely have a training camp in one week. Everyone please be there by 5:30pm." I was smiling after, yet it was also saying 'or else severe punishment will come.'

"Haruhi-sama, the sir and madam would both like to see you in their office as soon as you are able to attend." My maid stated. I sighed, yet I knew that walking back to the house to their study would take too much time. This was a reason why I had additional resources spread throughout the estate.

"In other words, they heard me earlier. Which means that they will know that I'll just conference them from here." I replied, waving her off. I gave into a sigh as I finally started towards one of the many intelligence units. This one usually was best for helping me out in training. "Feel free to come with if you want to listen what my parents have to say. Or you can stay here. Doesn't matter to me." I replied as I started to take off walking. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, which probably meant that no one was going to follow.

A few minutes later, I reached the area to which I could communicate with my parents. And some of the networking team. "Hey there Aichi. Can you please start preparing my reports for the evening, based on my performance tonight, along with nutritional advice for a week? I'll be back out in a few minutes as I need to talk to my parents." I asked the nearest member at the screen. He nodded, but I had a feeling he had already been working on the menu before I had even requested it. That was just how well he knew me and why I always entrusted it to him.

Closing the door to the office, I hit a switch that would connect me to my parents in the study. "Darling! You finally got the message!" My mother cooed in delight.

"I did. Sorry it took me awhile. Instead of light training, I ended up playing a scrimmage match with 60% of my normal pace, yet it was the best game to be solely focused on." I replied.

"No worries. We figured that much, which is why we waited a bit. We listened in on the conversation at the end a bit, and we do approve of you going to train everyone. Try not to be too harsh though either, as well know just how hard you train. I am going to guess that you will be needing things placed in a rush order?" My father asked. I knew that he wouldn't mind. They do the same thing with Seijuro too, but on a lower scale. I replied that I would need a few things done, with particular quantities too. Next up would be the fact that I had to get all of the school's compliance to allow the basketball members to skip for a few days.

My father told me he could handle that part if I wanted to, so I would let him do that for me. Yet, I had to get all the parents on board. Well, for the Host Club anyways. Just by telling the school that the teams were going to be participating in a training camp would be enough for them. Ouran was a bit differently. Not that I couldn't twist a few things as well. I could do it better than my father.

"Is that all?" I finally asked after all that talking about basketball.

"We want to know how you came into contact with those other boys." I sighed. Of course they would want to know. So, I told them about applying for the scholarship, getting in, trying to find a place to study. I did have to note that I had the twins in my class. But, then when I came across the others in the Host Club and breaking the vase, I stopped there. "Why didn't you come see us right away about all of that? Or, better yet, you could have told them who you really were!" My mother cut in.

"I finally told them today, after Seijuro came to get me at lunch. Besides, working in the Host Club isn't too bad right now. Aside from a few of them being idiots. It's keeping me up to speed too with slight exercises and staving off boredom while I wait for the basketball season to start up again. Being with them will only be temporary. Not to mention, they love making up assumptions about me. Like being a male and a commoner. The only person who truly knew my identity at the start was the Chairman after all." I replied. I was starting to worry about the others outside anyways. You never knew what kinds of things they would do.

"Oh, one more thing. Your mother and I are going on a business trip for three weeks. Which means you and Seijuro will have the place to yourselves. We were going to leave in the early hours of the morning, but we have rescheduled to leaving at lunch. That way we have time to contact the schools about the absences of those teams you wish to invite. And, to start giving instructions on how to best accommodate the influx of people. Now, we will let you go. See you in three weeks." With that, the line cut off. At least I had their approval for what I wanted to accomplish.

Walking out, I found out that the rest of the members had finally got around to joining me in the room.

"What was all of that about?" Seijuro asked.

"Approval granted. And that they are going on a three week business trip starting tomorrow afternoon." I replied as Aichi gave me the three paged report on my performance and nutrition. I scanned the list quickly. Celery, leeks and lettuce were the main things I needed to eat apparently, yet I disliked eating leeks.

"Oh, Haruhi-sama, here's a few recipes as well to which you can give the cook for your meals." Aichi added on.

"Why does every meal I have to intake have to have leeks in it anyways? I could get away with eating celery and lettuce for awhile, but leeks are just a food I dislike." I muttered. "Well, I think it is time for me to take everyone home! It must be terribly late." I cheerfully stated. 'Not to mention that I still want to talk to the Host Club parents too.' I thought.

"Actually, the Sir and Madam had all the staff prepare rooms for the guests that you were bringing over today. They had a feeling that it would be too late to do much after the meal and with what you wanted to do after. They contacted each of your parents as well just after you all came down here." My maid bowed to me. It really was scary how much my parents could know sometimes.

"What about our school uniforms?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

My maid looked at me, as if asking if she could answer it. I nodded.

"They will be washed and ironed before you need to go to school tomorrow, Ootori-san." She bowed to Kyoya. Well, she did that to almost everyone in the house, guest or not.

"You are dismissed." I told my personal maid. She nodded and left for real. I wandered over to the other monitors. They were scouting out the area in which I was hoping to train, while also keeping an eye on my other training center.

"Haruhi-sama, we are thinking about that training session for next week. We may have two possible places for you to go through." One of my newest recruits stated. She sure did have a sharp eye for routines.

"I can see that. I fully plan on utilizing this whole estate by the end of it. The tiny forest thicket, the stepping stones, the water fall, and the hills for the outdoor version, and then we will go to the indoor training center over there to work on breathing with next to no air. Of course, I'll be starting the regime first just to make sure it is in fact safe. If not, I'll figure something else out." I replied after I scanned the area.

"It's safe though, Haruhi-sama. Those stones won't be going anywhere, regardless of how many people you put on it. Not to mention that you've gone across each one of those items separately, have you not?" One of my longest serving network members asked from just beside the new recruit. I chuckled a bit. Of course I had.

"Of course I have. But, there's a missing piece to it all yet. Father will have it as a rush order to me by tomorrow, I am sure." I grinned.

"A missing piece?" Seijuro asked.

"Of course, Nii-san. But, I won't tell you what it is." I grinned again. Then, I finally turned on my heel and started walking back out to the courts. We would have to go through them to go back into the house after all.


End file.
